Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 598
(Logan's Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Logan's Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alex Maleev | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Either he and Tony Stark are up to something... or he has Stark... or he is covering, for some reason, because there ain't no more Stark... but all I know now is, right here, right now, our best play to get to Doom's gold... is to find Tony Stark. | Speaker = The Hood | StoryTitle1 = The Search for Tony Stark: Part Six | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Penciler1_2 = Alex Maleev | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_2 = Alex Maleev | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_2 = Alex Maleev | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Scarlet Spider Drone * Big Wheel Drone * Jack O'Lantern Drone * Beetle Drone * Goldbug Drone Other Characters: * * * * * Grim Reaper Drone * Whirlwind Drone * Jester Drone * Shocker Drone * Killer Shrike Drone * * * * * * Amara's unborn child Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** **** *** **** *** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary The previous day when he approached Riri Williams, Blade informed her that his employer is working on a project that intends to fill the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they need both Riri and Tony Stark, which is why Riri needs to go to M.I.T. The present day, Friday has managed to pin point what she believes to be Tony Stark's location, and directs Ironheart, Toni Ho, Arno Stark, and Madison Jeffries to an abandoned mall in Paramus, New Jersey; however, when they investigate it they find the supervillain outfitter Ceres Goldstein. Friday's systems are taken over by Tony Stark himself, who explains he mislead Riri and her allies so that they could get them off his trail and take down a fugitive in the process. He additionally asks them to stop looking for him since they can't be where he is. Meanwhile in Latveria, The Hood and his gang try to pry open Victor von Doom's armor. He teleports away and leaves the armor behind right when they manage to do so, and appears at Amara Perera's apartment in Boston. She tries to get him to leave, but he points out that he is the father of her unborn child. Detailed Summary Aboard a Quinjet, Captain America broadcasts a message to all Avengers regarding the search for Tony Stark, additionally warning about Victor von Doom having taken his mantle. Meanwhile, yesterday, Blade has approached Riri Williams at her garage. She threatens to attack him since she doesn't know him, but he explains that following S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall, his employers are preparing something that could fill its void, and they need her and Tony Stark. Blade tells Riri that his message is that she accepts M.I.T.'s offer both because it could provide the perfect cover, and because she can find allies there to help expedite the search for Stark. Before disappearing, Blade simply tells Riri that if she get's Stark, they will come to her. Riri tries to inquiry him further, but he disappears, leaving her to run to the streets in search for any trace of him. In present day at Latveria, Doom lays defeated in front of The Hood and his army. The Hood shoots at Victor's armor while demanding to know the location of his riches. Since Doom continues to refuse to comply, The Hood orders Wrecker to crack open his armor. Shockwave and Rampage take off Iron Man's cape and hold him by the arms while the Wrecker gets to work. The Hood continues interrogating Victor, asking about Victor's connection with Tony Stark since he's dressed like him. At M.I.T., Riri, Toni Ho, Arno Stark, and Madison Jeffires continue the search for Tony Stark. Riri compliments their idea of tracing the signature coding of each individual Iron Man armor until they can find which is being worn by Tony, and calls for Friday, so that Tony's assistant can contribute to the search. Riri's remotely-controlled armor arrives right before Friday pin points a location. Riri's allies suit up with their own armor, and Friday directs them to Paramus, New Jersey. The armored heroes lift off, and Riri queries Toni about Blade. She tries to ask what was Blade exactly doing in her garage, but Toni tells her not to talk about it at the moment. Riri mentions they are talking through a secure line, but Toni points out that it's not secure from a mysterious "him." Back to Latveria, Victor berates his attackers, and disappears in a flash of light right as the Wrecker pries open his armor, leaving the suit behind. The Hood reaches the conclusion that if Stark and Doom are connected, the best way to get to Doom's wealth is to find Tony Stark. Ironheart and her armored allies land outside an abandoned strip mall in Paramus. As soon as they infiltrate the building, Arno notices his sensors are on the fritz, and Friday suddenly freezes. They are abruptly attacked by Jack O'Lantern, the Scarlet Spider, Goldbug, the Beetle, and Big Wheel, and are forced out of the mall. They make easy work of their attackers, and in the process find out they are actually drones. To their surprise, when Ironheart and the rest delve into the mall, they find Ceres Goldstein and her laboratory. She quickly surrenders, but is surprised when she realizes the armored heroes weren't actually looking for her in the first place. Friday is suddenly taken over by Tony Stark's voice. He congratulates his would-be rescuers for taking down Ceres, mentioning that she was a wanted fugitive, and explaining that he manipulated this encounter to keep them off his trail while chalking one up for the good guys. Before letting go of Friday, Tony tells Riri and they can't be where he is, and implores them to stop looking for him. Since Tony himself has asked them to desist, Riri insists Toni let her meet the person that brought them together. Meanwhile in Boston, Amara Perera enters to her apartment to find Victor lying on the floor hurt, much to her dismay. Amara tries to have Victor leave, but he points out that he is the father of her unborn child, and tells her that because of that there is some obligation. | StoryTitle2 = Where Is Wolverine? | Writer2_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler2_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker2_1 = Ryan Stegman | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Category:Abstract Entities/Minor Appearances Locations: * ** *** **** ***** | Synopsis2 = At M.I.T., Logan approaches an unoccupied desk with many computers, from which an immensely lengthy sheet of readings overflow to the floor. He looks over the readings and leaves with a piece of the sheet, commenting "See you soon, Tony." | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK Part 6 Since the beginning, the houses of Stark and Doom have been unshakable pillars of the Marvel Universe — and one of them is about to fall. No one ever thought they’d see what is about to happen, but the world of Tony Stark will NEVER be the same again. It all leads up to the explosive, blistering, quadruple-sized INVINCIBLE IRON MAN #600, with a cliffhanger you will NOT want to miss! | Notes = * Cutthroat is mistakenly identified as Deathwatch by the Hood. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included